United Coalition Front
The United Coalition Front (often abbreviated to UCF, sometimes simply The Front) was a militaristic organisation which aims to conquer as many of the known universes as possible. They were known for their aggressive stance and frequent invasions of other universes. History Founding In 2001, on Earth, A03, global warming was swiftly becoming a major problem, the atmosphere being destroyed in several areas around the world, particularly New York. This forced the world leaders to unite to save the human race, becoming the United Coalition Front. It was surmised that the only chance of their survival was to use the then-outlawed multiverse technology to invade another universe and take their resources. The New York Dome was the first headquarters of the UCF, being the only area in the city it was possible to transverse safely, due to massive amounts of ultraviolet radiation leaking through the destroyed atmosphere. Early Years (2001 - 2048) The UCF ordered the destruction of all nuclear weapons possessed by the governments, an order that was follow throughout, with the exception of Israel, which was invaded and taken over by UCF soldiers within a month. The materials left over from the scuttling were passed over to the Research Section, who employed the rare earth metals within to produce an impure form of Byzantium. The Byzantium was quickly integrated into the UCF's first multiverse-shifting device; however, all expeditions failed as the device would only access C-class universes. In 2042, the UCF found hope: radio signals from pinhole portal leading to A01. Astonished at what they saw through the portal, the multiverse project was quickly revived and funded, and several attempts were made at opening gates into A01. However, they were limited by their quality of Byzantium and were not able to fully open portals. In 2043, a UCF agent named Killian deChristo survived a trip through a portal into A01. He operated under the Confederate and Union's radar, discovering a stash of Byzantium in Venezuela that the Confederate had abandoned. Through information relayed to him via a portal, he was able to construct a fully functional gateway in Osaka by 2048, allowing a portion of the UCF's army to invade A01. Takeover of A01 (2049 - 2066) The UCF army made quick work of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, taking over Japan in a matter of days. North and South Korea fell shortly after, prompting China to begin priming its nuclear weapons. Nuclear war was prevented, however, by Confederate and Union influence on world governments. Killian deChristo was appointed the UCF's leader in 2049, and attended a meeting with Gordon Watson on and James Saturday to negotiate peace. To the displeasure of several world leaders, East Asia was given to the UCF, under the condition that there be no further conflict. DeChristo accepted the truce hesitantly, knowing that his superiors would not be pleased. The UCF were the only organisation to discover the cause of the Skyfire Incident in 2051, and therefore knew of the existence of the Daluran race before the Confederate or Union. They did not, however, understand the reason for the incident. Back in A03, UCF citizens began to emigrate to A01, causing a massive population surge in the latter. This worried the Union greatly, as they were afraid of not being able to colonise another planet before Earth's resources an out, although they remained neutral to each other. Due to the non-viability of war in A01, the UCF were forced to change tactics from what they initially thought was the ultimate solution. Their military had no enemy to fight, and jobs were difficult to find for the new citizens. This, combined with the unsympathetic Confederate, created negative cohesion against them and at on point the UCF commanders considered all-out war, but due to limited resources failure was apparent. The UCF received intelligence from the Union concerning a mysterious object at the edge of the Solar System in 2064, and were able to link it to the Skyfire Incident. This gave them an edge in identifying the threat at hand, and began to secretly fund scientist William Moore to research the possibility of supersoldiers, which they believed were the key to defeating the Dalurans. Disarray (2067 - 2111) In 2070, Killian deChristo was assassinated by UCF Strategic Command for abandoning their doctrine of conquest for peace with the Confederate, and a replacement, Paulius Addenus, barely twenty years old, was sent to A01. Addenus employed the negative stigma of the people of East Asia against the Confederate, turning many against them, and earning Addenus the appreciation of the UCF commanders. When A04 was declared fit for habitation by the Confederate, the UCF attacked one of their facilities to obtain intelligence on this universe, and using their own technology, flooded A04 with soldiers and claiming a large portion of it before their rivals. This took some pressure off the population of A01, but increased tension between the UCF and the Confederate. Addenus signed the Treaty of Three Worlds to appease the Confederate, but behind their back, he worked with Strategic Command to undermine it. With the impending alien threat, the UCF researched advancements in orbital defense, even succeeding in launching an orbital defense satellite. Invasion (2112 - 2115) Main Article: First Human-Daluran War The UCF's important assets had been relocated to A03 months before the Daluran Mothership arrived, allowing them to focus on assaulting the ship. The orbital defenses, however, did little to slow down the invasion, and were easily destroyed. Another factor the UCF did not account for was the different physiology between the Skyfire Dlaurans and the invaders. They were, however, able to more effectively combat Dalurans with chemical weapons. When Dominic Alberan's transformation into the first combat-ready cyborg was successful, the UCF removed him and Dr. Moore from Madagascar, but lost Alberan when a Daluran force assaulted the island. The UCF officer in charge then killed Dr. Moore to prevent his knowledge from falling into Daluran hands. Despite the truce that was signed in 2113, the UCF continued to develop cybernetics, and amassed an army in 2014. They then fired on Daluran troops, restarting the war. They were later driven out of A01 by the combined might of the Confederate and the Union, who were forced to destroy the Daluran Mothership. The Pariah (2116 - 2135) As the Horsemen ignored the UCF entirely, they did not participate in the final raid on the End Times, but built a station around the black hole it was pushed into to research it. In 2120, Michael Bishop was under the employ of the UCF in A14 when the Pariah was arrested and sent to a prison on Eros. He escaped with the help of Bishop, but was captured when they attempted to hijack the space station orbiting BH-0156, and the Pariah was sent into the black hole while Bishop was re-captured. The Exiles, including Bishop, then launched a series of attack on UCF facilities in Oslo to draw their attention, and hijacked a UCF shuttle, piloting it into BH-0156. Main Article: The Great Pestilence Appointed leader of the UCF in 2025, Yvette Fitzgerald was one of the first people to witness the activation of the Horsemen's Pestilence weapon. She deployed teams to Frindalis and Chiraz, but all attempts failed to halt the advance of the virus. In 2033, she discovered Ark, a boy with immunity to the virus, and attempted to use his blood to create a vaccine, but was beaten to it by the Union. Yvette was removed from her position when she defended Ark from UCF scientists, while Ark was rescued by Callistrope. While the UCF listed all the Exiles as dead, they were unprepared when a bridge was laid across the black hole, linking A14 and A56 physically. An invasion of A56 was attempted, but failed due to the presence of the ThoughtForm Morpheus in A56, who repelled the UCF troops. Einz Exodus (2136 - 2267) The arrival of the multiversal police force Einz Exodus coincided directly with the crash of a Confederate Byzantium-transporting ship on Stalt. Due to sour relationships between the Confederate and the UCF, Overseer Sullivan made a deal with a UCF commander, Benjamin Halifax, to split the Byzantium. The other Overseers, however, did not agree, and launched a full scale invasion of Stalt, ultimately resulting in Jim Sarcos employing a Planetary Mass Imploder to destroy the planet. Both sides of this conflict were reprimanded for the destruction of Stalt by the Einz Exodus, with the UCF getting what Byzantium remained, and the Confederate heavily sanctioned. The UCF also employed Venators, in particular Type-Bs, much to the disliking of Einz. One of these Venators was Cyril Ward, a Q-class who would become the last leader of the UCF, eventually killed by Confederate soldiers. With the discovery of FTL-capable B-class universes, the UCF secured a large number of habitable planets in the Andromeda Galaxy. Gilgamesh (2268 - 2512) Main Article: Gilgamesh The UCF failed to provide significant forces to stop Gilgamesh from destroying the universe, partly due to their decline from the destruction of Stalt, which costed them their largest base of operations. They did, however, extensively research the Domus Ordinis as they appeared, and even documented several of its members. Due to a lack of progress in this era, it is often referred to as the UCF's "Dark Age". Resistance (2513 - 3003) The UCF leaders were contacted by Helena and the Second Order Exiles, and were informed of the existence of the QED, which was being hidden in several F-class universes. Together, they launched multiple attacks on the parts, but all but one failed to do any damage, due to the involvement of the Silencer Guard, which the UCF cyborgs were no match for. A03 was collapsed by the QED in 2791, leaving the UCF unable to assist the Union as it was destroyed by the Confederate, and its armada assimilated. Two years later, on Tollens, Cyril Ward revealed himself as the founder and true leader of the UCF, having gone back in time to set it up in the first place. He gathered the reamains of the UCF in a last stand against the Confederate. There were no survivors. Whatever shreds of the UCF military joined the Einz Exodus and the Second Order Exiles in a joint operation to assault the main control module of the QED, but due to the presence of the Silencer Guard, they failed to do any damage and were massacred. With none left standing in his way, Sarcos attempted to fire the QED at the remaining Einz Exodus universes, but a glitch in the system resulted in the QED firing at its own universe, dimensionally shearing it and causing it to damage nearby universes. This wiped out the rest of the UCF and its supporters. Legacy The UCF were practically nonexistent after 3003, as all traces of it had been destroyed by Sarcos. Traits Related * Strategic Command Section * Military Section * Research Section * Financial Section * Public Relations Section * Venator Brigade